Ridley vs. Predaking
Ridley vs. Predaking is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Ridley from the Metroid series, and the Predaking from Transformers Prime. Description Alien Dragons, cloned from the original counterparts. But which is the superior A.D.C.: The Space Pirate, or the king of the Predacons? Interlude Boomstick: It's time for a battle between two A.D.Cs. Wiz: A.D.C.? What the hell is an A.D.C.? Boomstick: Uh.... A.D.C stands for Alien Dragon Clones you dumbass! Like Ridley, commander of the Space Pirates, and rival to Samus Aran. Wiz: Oh... And the Predaking.... the king of the Predacons. Also, ever don't call me dumbass again.... Boomstick: I'll do whatever the hell I feel like! Wiz groans in anger. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find who will win a Death Battle. Boomstick: Dumbass! Wiz: Hey....... Ridley Wiz: The world of Nintendo is filled with joy, happiness, good triumphing over evil.... Boomstick: Oh, that's a bunch of bullshit and you know it! Nintendo is about as blood-thirsty as anything Disney related. Especially when it comes to the relationship between Samus Aran and her archenemy; Ridley. Wiz: Oh Yeah..... Uh... anyway, Ridley is an alien dragon, and one of the military commanders of the Space Pirates. Though the origins of this mighty beast are unknown, Ridley is responsible for the death of Samus' parents. Boomstick: But he didn't just murdered them, he fucking ate them, right in front of Samus, forever traumatizing her. Wiz: Since then, those two have be archenemies, seeking to destroy each other. Boomstick: Being a space dragon, Ridley is a powerful foe. He possesses brute strength, enhanced durability, razor sharp claw, and teeth, and a deadly tail with a spear on the end. Wiz: He also fly, breathe plasma, can survive the vacuum of space, is skilled on hand-to-hand combat, but his most interesting ability is his extreme adept to survive. He's also strong enough survive an explosion, but sadly, not strong enough to survive unscathed. It's also implied that he can heal his injuries simply by devouring on human flesh. Boomstick: And you say Nintendo is a happy world..... Dumbass. Wiz: Knock it off Boomstick! * Boomstick snickers with delight. Wiz: Ridley is a tough opponent. He's tanked multiple explosions with only major injuries. Boomstick: Survived destruction of K2-L by consuming the bodies of the dead humans, but was only mention in the manga. Wiz: Not to mention, Ridley has even cheated death on multiple occasions, but mostly when the space pirates mechanically modify his body. Boomstick: Hell, there are even times when Ridley was cloned by either some dumbass scientists, or by a parasitic alien. Wiz: All these moments where he cheats death has earned him the nickname; the Cunning God of Death. Boomstick: But sadly, despite him cheating death multiple times, and even caused Samus to shake in her boots when she saw her revived nemesis, Ridley never managed to kill her. Hell, he has trouble dealing with goddamn Pikachu. And Pikachu's only about 1'04" and Ridley is,... what? Ten, maybe fifteen times bigger than Pikachu? Wiz: Despite his inability to kill his rival, or an electrical rodent, Ridley is still a formidable foe, that even death itself can't seem to put this mighty alien dragon to rest. Ridley preforms Battle Cry Predaking Wiz: In the distant planet known as Cybertron there are mechanical aliens known as Cybertronians, or more commonly known as Transformers. But millions of years before Autobots and Decepticons were around, there where there versions of Earth's dinosaurs; the Predacons. And much like the dinosaurs, Predacons went extinct due to an event known as the Great Cataclysm. Boomstick: Come on! Get to the Predaking already! Wiz: I'm getting there. Boomstick: Well, we don't have all day. Wiz: Many years later, One of the Deception's top scientist; Shockwave began experimenting on the recreation of the mighty race use CNA. The results were a complete success, and the Predacons were reborn. Boomstick: What the hell is CNA? Wiz: CNA is their version of DNA. It also stand for Cybernucleic Acid. Boomstick: Oh Okay. So this is where the Predaking come in right? Wiz: Well, not quite. See these Predacon clones were sent to Earth by Megatron to search and guard Energon Mines. However, due to taking longer than he anticipated, through the course of time, the Predacon clones eventually went extinct. Boomstick: Well then, when does the Predaking come into place!? Wiz: I'm almost there! Boomstick: Well hurry up already dumbass! Wiz: Alright, alright already! Sheez! And quit calling me a dumbass! *Wiz groans with anger and annoyance..... While he was alone on Cybertron, Shockwave continued with his experiments on recreating Predacon clones. And the first clone, OF Predacon clones was the Predaking..... There! I mentioned the Predaking. Are you happy now Boomstick? Boomstick: Well it's about time! I almost lost my patience. Wiz groans with more annoyance Boomstick: The Predaking the self-proclaimed king of the Predacons. Wiz: That's correct Boomstick. But before that, he was just a mindless, yet loyal servant of the Decepticons. But as time went by, Predaking began to grow a conscience of his own. And as he saw his comrades transform multiple times, he began to ask himself; "Am I capable of transforming?" Boomstick: Surprise, surprise, The Predaking could transform, which shocked both Megatron, Starscream and even Shockwave, who was his creator. Wiz: Being the king of the Predacons, Predaking is a powerful individual. He possesses brute strength, durability, speed, and combat skills. And it's also implied that the Predaking is even stronger than Megatron. Boomstick: Speaking of combat skills, Predaking is actually fluent in two different styles, depending on which form he's in. When he's in his dragon mode, he relies on, my personal favorite combat style, a more savage fighting style. He also relies on using his claws, teeth, tail, the ability to fly, and generating a powerful stream of fire. Which is strong enough to destroy a large army of the Undead. Wiz: Speaking of his firepower, Predaking's fire is apparently hotter than the planet Mercury. And since it's the closest planet near the sun, Mercury can reach a temperature of 700 Kelvin, or 427 degrees Celsius, or 800 degrees Fahrenheit. And that's during the day time. Also his wingspan is apparently the size of two football fields. Boomstick: Okay, I take back calling you a dumbass. Wiz: Thank you, Boomstick. Anyway, back to Predaking's combat abilities. When he's in his robot mode, Predaking is more of a strategist, albeit an arrogant, yet brutal strategist. In this form however, Predaking can't breathe fire, fly, nor use his tail. But he does have his strange claw-like weapon that retracts from his wrists, as well as retaining his razor sharp claws. Boomstick: Predaking is a powerful and prideful Predacon. He's strong enough to take on three Autobots while he was in his Dragon mode, managed to knock out Optimus Prime, tough enough to take on two Predacons; Skylynx and Darksteel, and even managed to severely injure and permanently cripple Ultra Magnus. Wiz: He's also tough enough to survive the vacuum of space, after being severely injured by Megatron, survived freezing to death, and survived an onslaught from the Megatron/Unicron hybrid, and his horde of Predacon Terrorcons. But despite his survival skills, Predaking does has some minor flaws. Boomstick: His only real flaw though is that Predaking is very prideful with his newfound abilities, and is shown to be incredibly arrogant. Wiz: He also doesn't have the best win/lose ratio. While he has defeated his fair share of Autobots, he's never defeated Megatron, nor the Megatron/Unicron hybrid. But despite these flaws, Predaking still lives on as the king of the Predacons. Predaking: I am not your boss. I am your KING! Death Battle Ridley is seen flying towards Cybertron. Ridley continues to fly around the planet until he reaches the graveyard of Predacons. Ridley lands near the graveyard, and continues on foot. As he continues closer to the graveyard, the shadow of Predaking engulfs Ridley. Predaking: You are not a Predacon! Leave my kingdom, and I may spare your life! Ridley replies with an angry screech, and battle cry. Predaking: You dare deny my generosity!? Ridley breathes fire towards the sky, issuing a challenge. Predaking: Then it's a fight to the death. Predaking transforms into his dragon form and breathes fire towards the sky, accepting Ridley's challenge. Fight KO Conclusion The Winner is ? Next Time ? vs. ? Who will be rooting for? Ridley Predaking Who do you want to win? Ridley Predaking Who's your favorite alien dragon clone? Ridley Predaking Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles